


Forever And A Day (Malec 2.12)

by Likelovelikesuicide



Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Jace is a bitch who tries to cockblock and failes, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec are in love, fluff hidden in canon compliment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelovelikesuicide/pseuds/Likelovelikesuicide
Summary: Another installment in the Malec missing scenes series.Forever and A Day - (I set this scene between 2.12 and 2.13 - a day or two after my previous addition "Console")Alec and Magnus discuss their feelings in a time of peace among turmoil.





	Forever And A Day (Malec 2.12)

**Forever and a Day  
**

It’s a rare, quiet evening when Magnus and Alec get to be alone together without someone barging in seeking help for their most recent personal catastrophe.  But after another long day they had finally been able to enjoy a romantic dinner together without being disturbed. Upon returning to the loft, slightly buzzed they found themselves cuddled close together under a blanket on the balcony. The lights and sounds of the mundane city served as a tranquil backdrop in their moment of peace.

Alec was oddly splayed across the sofa, his long legs hanging off the end while his head rested on Magnus’ chest and lap at the same time. One arm wrapped around his boyfriend, while the other hand fiddled with the rings on Magnus’ fingers. More relaxed than he could remember being in years, Alec breathed in the deep scent of sandalwood, herbs and magic that was distinct to his lover. It was a scent that made his entire body sing. It was a scent that felt like home.

The last few days had been nothing short of life altering for both of them. Between Valentine, the Clave and the rest of the demons they seemed to be fighting regularly as of late, the High Warlock and the Elite Shadowhunter barely had time to breath. Let alone find a spare evening to simply be in love, and in the presence of each other, which was really the only thing Alec or Magnus truly wanted right now.

Even after so many years, Magnus was pleased to find that life could still surprise him. It was unheard of, absurd really. A shadowhunter and a warlock… not just any Shadowhunter, but a man raised to be an advisory. An enemy. _A. Lightwood._

“Could I ask you an odd question?” Magnus hadn’t meant to say it out loud, and when Alec looked up, Magnus’ eyes were on the horizon, seemingly lost in thought.

“Of course,” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ shirt, his voice tired. He looked so comfortable, nestled across his boyfriend like a giant puppy. Magnus hated to have disturbed him. “What is it?” Alec inquired when Magnus didn’t continue, his voice slightly more present as he placed a feather-light kiss to the underside of Magnus’ chin.

“After our first date, when we got home. You were… you said you thought you should go and I suppose I just wondered…” Magnus took a deep breath, too ragged and harsh for his elegance and with his ear pressed against his boyfriends heart, Alec thought he heard the beat skip as he asked. “What made you turn back?”

Alec took a long moment to lift his head and then his affectionate eyes locked onto Magnus. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced with a lover before, almost as though this boy. His Alexander, was seeing everything he’d ever wanted in an ancient, lonely old warlock with trust issues and a fetish for antiques.

“This.” Alec says simply, his eyes somehow softening further.  “The way you make me feel, the way I feel about you.” Alec swallows hard as he sits up, shifting closer and stumbling over his words. “That night, our first date, I admit I was scared. I didn’t know what to do or what to expect and… well, I thought you might not be so… interested once you knew how inexperienced I was. But I …”

Alec seemed to shake himself as he shuffled, moving Magnus with him and the stoic soldier returned.   

“What I mean to say is that, I didn’t want to go, Magnus.” Alec laughed bashfully, his eyes downcast for a moment before he looked up and pecked Magnus’ lips in a sweet, yet lopsided way. “I wanted to kiss you. That entire night, I wanted to pull you into my arms and just…”

Alec kisses him properly then, slightly harder than he meant to but they both quickly melted into it. The kissed lasted for a few moments, as they both moved in odd ways to shift impossibly closer together. When their lips parted, Alec was caressing Magnus’ cheek as he whispered. “And so we’re clear, I never want to walk away from this. From us.”

For a long moment Magnus couldn’t find his voice, spellbound by Alec’s sincerity. Under Alec’s gaze, sitting in Alec’s embrace, Magnus had never felt more cherished, more safe, or unquestionably loved.

“I will forever treasure every day we have together.” Magnus began, his breath hitching as he kissed his way across Alec’s jaw, causing him to shiver under the touch. Then his lips were moving down to his boyfriend’s chest while he seamlessly crawled into his lap. Once he’d managed to wedge himself across Alec properly, he sat up, resting his body on Alec’s as he tenderly pulled him closer.

Magnus held Alec’s cheek as he leaned forward, whispering against his lips between kisses, “And I will be by your side for as long my immortal life allows.”

It was about a hundred kisses later, as they lingered close together, lost in each; when a loud knock on the door startled them both. They froze for a moment, exchanging equally annoyed looks at the sound of Jace huffing about warlock security from the hallway. With a flourish, Magnus portaled himself and Alec to his flat in Paris, not interested in having their night interrupted. His ancient heart skipped a beat when Alec giggled against his lips as they fell into bed under the lights of the Eiffel Tower.


End file.
